slipknot1fandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Purity (canção)
"Purity" (em português, "Pureza") é a oitava canção do álbum auto-titulado, em sua versão original. "A próxima canção é sobre uma garota numa caixa. Essa canção se chama Purity" - Corey Taylor antes de cantar a canção ao vivo. Significado da canção Purity é sobre uma garota com 20 anos de nome Adrianne Purity Knight, que foi raptada supostamente pelo ex-namorado ou por algum homem que criou uma obesessão por ela. Ela foi enterrada viva e acabou por morrer. Apesar desta ser a inspiração da letra cada um pode entende-la à sua forma e não a relacionar com o homicídio, porque na realidade e de uma estranha forma também somos enterrados, presos "i can't get out", todos os dias na nossa realidade. "You all stare but will never see,there's something inside me/There's something in you i despise", por mais que olhem nunca irão conseguir ver ou entender o que temos dentro. Versão demo A canção possue uma versão demo chamada Despise. Detalhes da canção A canção foi escrita sobre uma história que Corey Taylor leu em um site. Corey pensou que a história era verdadeira, mas o autor alegou que Adrianne era fictícia, e opôs-se à utilização da história da música. Após o processo, o álbum foi relançado com a faixa b-side "Me Inside" (originalmente no Digipak) substituindo "Purity". "Eu ainda acho que é real. Veja a coisa se é verdade ou não, é uma história real, que lemos, que fodeu todo o nosso mundo. Você consegue imaginar uma garota sendo enterrada em uma caixa e reconhecer tudo isso como uma besteira lasciva em cima dela com esse cara? E pensar que há esperança, porque esse garoto está tomando alguma nota bizarra por isso, ele nem mesmo sabe pensar que você está segurando a camisa da esperança e você acorda e você está morto você está enterrado na lama, eles encontraram a nota cerca de uma semana mais tarde enfiado em um livro da biblioteca, somente uma dor de cabeça - é um exemplo do que é bom e ruim em pessoas em caixas por si só é motivo suficiente ser como, 'Eu não posso estar nessa porra como pode alguém fazer isso com alguém que está dentro de nós, que é tão errado? Ele cita trechos escritos por Edgar Allen Poe e coisas incríveis na caixa."- Corey Taylor A história do caso Purity A seguir está a história do caso Purity dividido em partes: Capa.JPG Parte 001.JPG|Parte 1. Parte 002.JPG|Parte 2. Parte 003.JPG|Parte 3. Parte 004.JPG|Parte 4. Contra-capa.JPG Trivialidades *A canção reapareceu em futuros lançamentos do Slipknot como 9.0 Live e Slipknot: 10th Anniversary Edition. *Mesmo após ser retirada do álbum a canção continuou a ser tocada ao vivo. *Frail Limb Nursery é a introdução de Purity. Letra Original No! Maze psychopathic daze I create this waste Back away from tangents, on the verge of drastic Ways can't escape this place I deny your face Sweat gets in my eyes, I think I'm slowly dying Put me in a homemade cellar Put me in a hole for shelter Someone hear me please, all I see is hate I can hardly breathe, and I can hardly take it Hands on my face overbearing I can't get out Hands on my face overbearing I can't Lost ran at my own cost hearing laughter, scoffed Learning from the rush, detached from such and such Bleak all around me, weak listening, incomplete I am not a dog, but I'm the one your dogging I am in a buried kennel I have never felt so final Someone find me please, losing all reserve I am fucking gone, I think I'm fucking dying hands on my face over bearing I can't get out hands on my face over bearing I can't You all stare, but you'll never see There is something inside me You all stare, but you'll never see There is something inside me You all stare, but you'll never see There is something inside me You all stare, but you'll never see There is something in you I despise Cut me - show me - enter - I am Willing and able and never any danger to myself Knowledge in my pain, knowledge in my pain Or was my tolerance a phase? Empathy, out of my way I can't die I can't die I can't die I can't die You all stare, but you'll never see There is something inside me You all stare, but you'll never see There is something inside me You all stare, but you'll never see There is something inside me You all stare, but you'll never see There is something in you I despise Despise Despise Purity Purity Purity Purity Purity Purity Purity Purity Tradução Não! Labirinto... aturdido psicopático... eu crio esse lixo De volta das tangentes, à beira de drásticas maneiras... não consigo escapar daqui... eu nego sua cara Suor nos meus olhos, eu acho que estou agonizando Ponha-me num celeiro doméstico Ponha-me num buraco para abrigo Alguém me ouça por favor, tudo que vejo é ódio Eu mal posso respirar, eu mal posso agüentar Mãos na minha face - dominadora - Eu não consigo escapar Mãos na minha face - dominadora - Eu não consigo escapar Perdido...corri pela minha vida...ouvindo risadas engolidas Aprendendo através da pressa, separando de tal e qual Desolado...tudo à minha volta, fraco... ouvindo, incompleto Eu não sou um cachorro, mas sou aquele que você está caçando Eu estou numa casinha de cachorro enterrada Eu nunca me senti tão em estado terminal Alguém me ache por favor, estou perdendo todas as reservas Eu já era, eu acho que estou morrendo porra Mãos na minha face - dominadora - Eu não consigo escapar Mãos na minha face - dominadora - Eu não consigo escapar Vocês todos olham atentamente, mas nunca verão Há algo dentro de mim Vocês todos olham atentamente, mas nunca verão Há algo dentro de mim Vocês todos olham atentamente, mas nunca verão Há algo dentro de mim Vocês todos olham atentamente, mas nunca verão Há algo em vocês que eu desprezo Corte-me - Mostre-me - entre - Eu estou pronto e hábil e nunca nenhum dano à mim mesmo Conhecimento na minha dor, conhecimento na minha dor Ou a minha tolerância era uma frase? Empatia, fora do meu caminho Eu não posso morrer Eu não posso morrer Eu não posso morrer Eu não posso... morrer Vocês todos olham atentamente, mas nunca verão Há algo dentro de mim Vocês todos olham atentamente, mas nunca verão Há algo dentro de mim Vocês todos olham atentamente, mas nunca verão Há algo dentro de mim Vocês todos olham atentamente, mas nunca verão Há algo em vocês que eu desprezo... desprezo, desprezo Desprezo Desprezo Pureza Pureza Pureza Pureza Pureza Pureza Pureza Pureza Links externos Crime Scene Categoria:Canções Categoria:Auto-titulado Categoria:Canções de tempo médio Categoria:Refrões melódicos Categoria:Canções sombrias